Hexad Powers
''Hexad Powers ''(Japanese: ヘキサドパワーズ Hepburn: Hekisado Pawāzu) is an anime television series produced by Production I.G. The story is centered around 17-year-old Vivi Albright, a young girl who travels to Fusionbuster City found in fictional Massachusetts in search of a remedy that will cure her father's robust sickness for good. Upon visiting the large area, she finds herself being watched by a mysterious quintet who want to protect her at all costs, unaware that Vivi might have locked potential. Plot A remarkable architect who went by the name of Brendan Albright was able to come up with a location many years prior to the events of the anime. The borough he and a few other designers were working on existed to bring both humanity and mystical creatures together, although it wasn't conceived for that reason only; the complex was also made in order to possess rare goods and even magic powers, but the latter has been oft-debated. What was this strange place? Fusionbuster City. People from all across the universe are more than eager to step foot in the big city, and yet there's a catch: not everybody can simply walk into Fusionbuster City. You see, if one has the desire to enter these quarters, then they must bear potential to survive. That's where folks such as Vivi Albright come into play. Vivi is a teenager with the capability of traveling to this strange destination, and her goal is to seek and retrieve a cure for her father - who is none other than FC's creator, Brendan himself. However, Fusionbuster is home to a group of five enigmatic figures aiming to protect Brendan's daughter at all costs should Vivi put herself in harm's way. Details *Name: ヘキサドパワーズ (Hekisado Pawāzu) *Genre: Adventure, Urban fantasy, Comedy Anime *Directed by: Shingo Natsume *Written by: Yōsuke Kuroda *Music by: Masato Kōda *Studio: Production I.G *Licensed by: Madman Entertainment (Australia) , Viz Media (North America) *Original network: AT-X, Tokyo MX, TVO, SUN, BS Fuji *English network: Adult Swim/Toonami (United States) *Original run: May 14, 2016 – August 6, 2016 *Episodes: 13 Staff *Original character design: Tomonori Inoue *Character design: Yuriko Chiba *Direction: Shingo Natsume *Chief animation director: Kyoji Asano *Color design: Izumi Hirose *Art direction: Mio Ishiki *Editing: Kashiko Kimura *Photographic direction: Takahiro Uezono *Sound direction: Kazuhiro Wakabayashi *Music: Masato Kōda *Music work: Victor Entertainment, Flying Dog *Animation work: Production I.G *Original broadcaster: AT-X ;English crew *ADR Director: Patrick Seitz *ADR Script: Joel McDonald *Executive producer: Ken Sasaki *Producer: Eric P. Sherman, Dave Casipit *Casting Director: Mami Okada *ADR Production: Bang Zoom! Entertainment *Broadcaster: Adult Swim, Toonami Music *D - "Master Key" (Opening 1; episode 1-12) *ALI PROJECT - "Tamashii no Dai" (Ending 1; episode 1-6) *Nano - "Be the one" (Ending 2; episode 7-12) *Maaya Sakamoto - "Romashka" (Ending 3; episode 13) Cast ;Japanese *Saori Hayami: Vivi Albright *Kappei Yamaguchi: Jed Adamclaw *Yūki Ono: Marco Deadprince *Mariya Ise: Nicolas Ein *Houko Kuwashima: Carmine Bakuha *Tesshō Genda: Liam Moonbreak *Shinya Hamazoe: Kaleb Uzi *Wataru Takagi: Dimitri Stone *Yū Kobayashi: Roman Blitzkrieg *Banjō Ginga: Brendan Albright *Goblin: Narrator ;English *Reba Buhr: Vivi Albright *Sean Chiplock: Jed Adamclaw *Ray Chase: Marco Deadprince *Julie Ann Taylor: Nicolas Ein *Rachael McCabe: Carmine Bakuha *Rich Brown: Liam Moonbreak *Edward Bosco: Kaleb Uzi *Chris Smith: Dimitri Stone *Karen Strassman: Roman Blitzkrieg *George C. Cole: Brendan Albright *Chris Tergliafera: Narrator Episodes *''Welcome to Fusionbuster City! Hum Along with the Albright Clan!'' **May 14, 2016; February 11, 2017 (US) **001 *''The Sentimental Chick's Guide to Teamwork! Duck Soup!'' **May 21, 2016; February 18, 2017 (US) **002 *''If the Blade Hits, Borrow It! Let's Be Friends!'' **May 28, 2016; February 25, 2017 (US) **003 *''When There's Love, There Is Venom! A Vamp to the Core!'' **June 4, 2016; March 4, 2017 (US) **004 *''Tasting Justice by the Mound! The Odd Watchdog Duo Is Here!'' **June 11, 2016; March 11, 2017 (US) **005 *''Falling with Style! Explosions vs. Winged Beasts!'' **June 18, 2016; March 18, 2017 (US) **006 *''Careful with That Axe! Traverse Through the School of Heroics!'' **June 25, 2016; March 25, 2017 (US) **007 *''A Dance Between Two Demons! Haze Makes Perfect!'' **July 2, 2016; April 1, 2017 (US) **008 *''The Guns That Could Overwhelm! Stand Before the Soul!'' **July 9, 2016; April 8, 2017 (US) **009 *''Medicine Meets Uncertain Fate! Take Charge, Vivi!'' **July 16, 2016; April 15, 2017 (US) **010 *''Halting a Big Kill! The Creator and His Teenage Girl!'' **July 23, 2016; April 22, 2017 (US) **011 *''Bare Your Fangs and Hone the Heart! Kaleb's Last Warning!'' **July 30, 2016; April 29, 2017 (US) **012 *''Love Thyself, Praise Dad! Hexavalent Powers!'' **August 6, 2016; May 6, 2017 (US) **013